A system on a chip (SOC) may include a plurality of modules which perform various functions. For example, the SOC may include a general purpose processor, a signal processor, a graphics processor, a baseband processor, etc. The SOC may also operate with a variety of SOC power modes. For example, the SOC may include a module which manages the SOC power modes. One module, a distributed adaptive power multiplexer (APM), may be used to manage SOC power modes. The APM may include an APM controller to send control signals to other modules. Hence, saving always on (AON) routing on the SOC is needed.